Percabeth Promotion
by BurnedToAsh
Summary: A series of one-shots centering around Percy and Annabeth. Formerly known as "Now We Match, Wise Girl"
1. Now We Match, Wise Girl

**This thought came to me while reading MoA. I was really sad that the gray streaks in Percy and Annabeth's hair had faded so this was born. This is set on the Argo II and before Percy and Annabeth take their little "trip" A bit Au **

**Here it is **

**Annabeth's POV**

I sighed, putting down another book. I had been searching for more information on this whole "Doors of Death" deal, but I needed a break. I stood up heading towards Daedalus' laptop when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called, and in walked Piper and Hazel. Piper's hands was behind her back and Hazel was grinning like mad. I raised an eyebrow. _What's going on? _

"Annabeth, we have a surprise for you!" Hazel said, in a sing-song voice.

"What kind of surprise?" This couldn't be good.

"Sit down and we'll show you." Piper said sweetly, showing her extremely white teeth. I relaxed immediately.

"Okay." I sat in the chair.

"Annabeth, can I please have your knife" I felt myself nodding. Hazel stepped forward quickly and the next thing I knew I was tied to the chair.

"Piper! This is not cool. Let me go!" I tugged on the restraints.

"Sorry, _Annie_, "I glared at her." But we can't have you ruining the surprise."

Piper and Hazel moved behind me and started messing with my hair. "Guys, what are you doing?" I asked a bit nervously.

They quickly shushed me. A while later I felt something _wet_ on my hair. "Hazel! Piper! What the Hades are you- mmpfh!" Hazel leaned forward and smacked a slab of duct tape over my lips.

I sat there fuming and plotting revenge. Eventually, they stopped messing with my hair

"Done!" Piper announced happily as Hazel carefully removed the tape and bindings.

"You two are so dead! I swear when I-!" he door opened and I turned around. Percy was standing there smirking, half hidden by the poor lighting.

"I see you got the same treatment, huh?"

"You too?"

"Yeah. They got Leo and Jason to do mine."

"Yours? What...?" I glance at the two smirking girls. Hazel held up a mirror and I gasped. Right in the front of my hair was strand of gray hair. I looked over at Percy and yes, he had one too.

"Piper used some of her mom's "love" magic and it's now permanent. Now we match, Wise Girl." He pulled me into a hug

I grinned up at him. "I guess we do Seaweed Brain."

**Hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. But hey, cheese IS Gouda. ;) Okay then please review an tell me what ya think  
**

**-Ash out**


	2. Vanish Off the Face Of the Earth

**Well, I decided to write another chapter. So I guess this will be a series of one-shots, nothing major. This one includes spoilers for MOA, well I guess they all will. Well, here goes nothing.**

**Percy's POV**

**"**Perseus and Annie sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First, comes love, then comes-"

"SHUT UP, LEO!" I yelled at him. Ever since he found out my full name he had been using every opportunity to use it. But I had no time to yell at him.I was in deep concentration. I know, I know. Percy? Concentrating? Shocking, right? Well, this was important. I was making something really special for my girlfriend. I knew she was stressed at the moment and I wanted to help. Helping her look through thousand page books to help with the looming prophecies, wasn't happening. The last time I tried that, I ended up dropping the book into a shark's mouth. Don't ask.

"Hey, Percy?" Said a familiar voice. I whipped around, stuffing the objects in my shirt.

"Annabeth-!" I yelped. She took a step back in surprise. Annabeth, the beautiful Annabeth, looked at me for a moment before giggling softly, looking at my shirt. I furrowed my eyebrows before following her gaze. The items I had stuffed in my shirt were conveniently located on my upper torso, giving the impression that I had... you know. I blushed crimson while she grabbed her book off my bed and strolled back to her room, shoulder's shaking in laughter.

I shut the door behind her, cursing at my stupidity. I carfully pulled the objects out of my shirt and placed them on my normally unused desk.

There was a knock on my door. I was sure that it was Annabeth coming to laugh at me some more so imagine my shock when I found Jason standing there.

"Um, hey Percy. Do you mind if I come in?" I held back a sigh. At this rate, Annabeth's present would never get done.

"Sure, Jason." I stepped aside and let him in. My room was nothing special. Just a bed, desk, dresser, my armor, and that's pretty much it. Jason picked up the things on my desk.

"What's this?" He turned towards me.

"Oh, I'm making something for Annabeth." This was kind of awkward. I mean, Jason and I had talked before but we've never had any real conversations. "So, what's on your mind?"

He took a few moments before answering. "How did you and Annabeth get together?"

"What?"

"I mean, I've heard some stories from Camp Half-Blood, but I couldn't really get a good idea. And I was just wondering because..."

"Piper." I guessed, a small smile appearing on my face.

"Yeah," He looked at my sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just afraid of messing things up and she seems kind of mad at me because of Reyna. I don't really know what to do. What is I mess everything up?"

"Oh, wow. Well, Jason, Annabeth and I weren't always like this. We used to be just friends until around the Titan War last summer. Things got really complicated when Rachel stepped into the picture-"

"Rachel? As in Rachel Dare? You used to like the all-powerful oracle?" Now it was Jason's turn to smile at me.

"Yeah, her and Annabeth went through a few things and now everything's okay. But um, I really don't know what to tell you Jason. Maybe you should tell her these things." I was starting to realize that I was terrible at this relationship advice thing. But Jason seemed satisfied and he turned back to stuff in his hands.

"So, a present for Annabeth. I'm sorry, but what is it supposed to be?" I picked them up out of his hands.

"Well, I was working with my water-powers. I'm trying to turn it solid. I've managed it a couple times but I'm having trouble concentrating." I jokingly glared at him and he laughed.

"Okay, I know what you mean. See ya later, man." Jason opened the door and left- not before sticking his head back in and adding a "Thanks, Percy."

I pushed my bangs back and got back to work.

* * *

I nervously walked across the hall to my girlfriend's room. I took a deep breath and knocked. A moment later-

"Percy? What's up? You look nervous." She asked, her stormy gray eyes twinkling. She was obviously was thinking about the earlier incident.

"Annabeth. I, um, noticed you've been really stressed lately and I made something for you." I held out her present. It was a little ice sculpture of an owl with a trident behind it. "I hope you like it."

Annabeth gingerly picked up the ice and her face looked a bit surprised. The ice wasn't cold, it was actually quite warm.

"I was experimenting with my water powers and found out I could make the water solid. It won't melt, unless I die or vanish off the face of the Earth." I glanced at her face and she was beaming up at me.

"I love it, Percy." She stood on her toes and kissed me.

Yep, I did good. I kissed her back.

* * *

**No One's**** POV**

After Annabeth and Percy had fallen into Tartarus, Jason walked into Annabeth's room. He was looking for a book she had shown him when he noticed something. There was a half-melted statue on her desk, the puddle growing bigger. He wiped some dust out of his eyes and left without the book.

**There it is. **

**-Ash out.**


	3. Because They Have Each Other

**First off, thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! I didn't mean for it to end sadly but it just happened! I may or may have not teared up a bit at the end... **

**DO NOT OWN PJATO OR HoO!**

**Any who, this next chapter probably won't be sad. No promises. I think as I write and as you can see, I lost my train of thought ****_years_**** ago! Enough rambling, ONWARD! **

**Chapter 2 **

_Piper's POV _

_Annabeth and Percy are so perfect it isn't fair._ she though as she watch the two talk by the edge of the Argo II. Percy was telling Annabeth a grand tell of adventure and action and it was obvious she was choking back laughter. Piper wished her and Jason could be like them. But the more she thought about that, the more she realized that **no one** was like those two. They had went on dangerous quests for five years before they ended up together. And then, they wee separated for months because of a god. It was a wonder they didn't turn bitter after all that.

_Maybe it's just because they had each other. _

Suddenly, Annabeth reached down and peeled something off the side of the ship. She told Percy to close his eyes and when he did, she laid a strip of green seaweed in his black hair. Percy then opened his eyes and touched his hair. He playfully glared at his girlfriend while she laughed. Then with a knowing smirk, he reached down and grabbed a book off the deck and carefully set it on top of her head. Annabeth then poked her boyfriend in the stomach who then retaliated with tickling her. Annabeth giggled loudly as she tried, and failed, to push Percy away. Piper smiled, watching the couple laugh and just be happy for once. Forgetting any dangerous quests, looming prophecies, and the scars on their bodies.

_Because they have each other. _

**Okay, it turned out sadish. Oops. Oh well, I think it turned out pretty good. So tell me what you think! **

**-Ash out**


	4. Mizzenmast!

**Chapter 4 **

"Remember that time you were turned into a guinea pig?" Annabeth smirked as she stuffed another strawberry into her mouth. The seven teens were eating in the dining hall, exchanging stories. Apparently, Annabeth decided to jump at the chance to embarrass her boyfriend as Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank broke into laughter. Leo on the other hand started to choke.

"A g-guinea pig?" Leo gasped, as Jason pounded him on the back.

"Oh, please Annabeth, don't tell them!" Percy begged his face slightly red.

"Please do!"

"Well, back when Percy and I were twelve we received a quest-" Annabeth began but Percy cut her off.

"We didn't "receive" a quest! We ran away during the night with harpies chasing us!" Annabeth shushed him.

" Same thing. We got on a cursed cruise ship, escaped, hid out in the Chesapeake Bay, got attacked by Hydra, escaped, got a ride to the Sea of Monsters, got attacked by Charybdis and Scylla, escaped, lost Tyson, and eventually floated to shore on an island resort. Once there, an attendant led us to "C.C." who was in charge of the island. Percy and I were separated. I was taken to get "glorified" Piper chose this moment to interrupt.

"Glorified?"

"Your mom would have approved." Piper nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"When I returned to the main room, C.C. was standing there looking a bit nervous. Percy was no where to be seen..." As Annabeth continued her story, Percy's face grew a brighter shade of crimson and seemed to be trying to sink through his chair. When she got to the part where Percy controlled the ship, Leo cut in.

"Wait a second. Are you telling me that Perseus here, can control a ship with just saying a word? Speaking of this "word" what is it?" Leo leaned in really close to Percy's face and flames began flickering in his curly hair.

"Mizzenmast." Percy muttered, his face practically glowing.

* * *

After they had stopped laughing, they all wandered off. Leo to the controls, Jason and Piper to the deck, Hazel went to lie down, Frank was working on his shape-shifting, and Annabeth went to her room. Percy followed her.

"Thank you for that." He said, flopping down on her bed.

"For what?" She asked innocently, smiling as she wrote on a paper.

"For giving Leo something else to call me. Since he found out that my real name is Perseus, he hasn't shut up!" Percy exclaimed, covering his face with a pillow.

"I like your name."

"Well, I don't." His voice was muffled by the pillow. Annabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed. He looked at her- his eyes shining.

_Curse their resemblance to a cute baby seal's. _

_"_Listen, I'm sorry okay." She hugged him, patting her hand against his back. He wouldn't stay mad for long, any minute now-

"I forgive you." Percy smiled at her and pecked quick kiss on her lips. "It's mine and Leo's turn for watch. See you later."

As he walked out, she caught a glimpse of the paper on his back. It read, "Mizzenmast!" with a little stick figure Percy, arms raised in triumph.

**Thought I'd give you guys a break from sad, depressing stuff. Hope you liked it. Review! **

**-Ash out**


	5. Keto's Revenge

**Okay I don't think I'll have a schedule for when I post new chapters on this story. They come at me at the most random times (Math Class) and I usually don't have time to type them up. I procrastinate a lot... **

**Anyway, this chapter will end up being in two parts. I've decided to get away from the romantic-y stuff and throw a bit of action in here. I shall stop talking and- wait. I've forgotten something... **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVEN BOTHERED TO LOOK AT THIS FANFICTION! **

**and... **

**I DO NOT OWN PJATO OR HoO! **

**Well, that's it so-READ ON! **

**Chapter** 5 

Midnight. That's when the monsters attacked. At freaking midnight! I can't get any sleep around here!

I was peacefully sleeping in my cabin, dreaming about ways to improve the Argo II, when the ship lurched and I fell. Off my bed and into the wall.

"Did we hit whale?" I asked groggily as the ship lurched again. I got up and sprinted onto the deck where the others were fighting against these huge sea monsters. And I mean huge as in bigger than the ship.

Jason flying around, hacking at the what-ever-that-thing-is.

Frank was shifting into different animals, tiger, elephant, weasel, trying to push monsters back.

Hazel and Piper fought as a pretty good team, slicing through telkines.

Annabeth and Percy were working together like a well-oiled machine, taking on three of the monsters at a time. The big monsters.

Percy was also yelling at the monsters, apparently trying to get a hold of them with his weird "Son of the Sea God" powers. He was switching from English to Ancient Greek to a weird choking and clicking noise. Odd.

I summoned a great fiery blast and shot it at one of the telkines who was creeping up on Annabeth. I ran to her.

"What are these things?" I yelled over the roars.

"What aren't these things, Leo?" She retorted stabbing a tentacle. "There are telkines and skolopendras. That's all I can determine. Percy thinks Keto sent them."

"Why does he think that?"

"Because shrimpzilla told me! They keep saying, 'Mother sent us! Must obey- Πάρτε πίσω σας άσχημο γαρίδες, Κετο!" Percy roared, switching to Greek as another monster attacked.

"Great." I murmured, frying one skolopendra's eye. "If these are the babies, then I'd hate to see the mother.

"You hurt my feelings, son of Hephaestus." A voice, feigning hurt, call out. The monsters stopped fighting and backed off. A girl with glasses and pigtails appeared in between them. She held a hand over her heart, a dagger in the other. "I am clearly not as vicious looking as my children."

"Keto." Percy growled. Leo had heard the story about Percy and Frank's time in the fish bowl. He was clearly unhappy about it.

"Ah Percy, looking good I see." The goddess turned towards him with a gleam in her eye. She looked at him the same way you would look at a cheeseburger. "I guess there wasn't enough sedative in that water, was there? Too bad, you would make such a good pet in my aquarium."

Annabeth stepped forward. "He is not your pet."

"No, he is not. But he will be. Attack!" Keto shrieked and her "babies" resumed attacking. Percy and Annabeth charged at Keto. I figured they could take her and I went back to cooking telkines. Before long, almost all the monsters had been destroyed. Once Keto noticed her kids were being killed off, she vanished off the side of the ship, taking the monsters with her. We all gathered together in the middle of the deck.

"You guys okay?" I asked, wiping sweat off my forehead.

"Yeah, just tired."

"I'm okay."

"Never felt better."

"I think I broke my finger."

"I'm good."

There was a silence as they waited on the last person to agree. When the answer never came, Annabeth called out

"Percy?"

A high-pitched voice giggled. "He's my pet now."

**The second part will be up soon. Until then, tell me what you think .D **

**-Ash out.**


	6. Splash War

**Sorry this took so long. The last chapter WILL be continued but not at this moment. I'll write that one later .D **

**This one isn't sad! GASP! I know, shocking right? Well it was bound to happen. I'll stop talking- oh wait no. I need to have a little "I did something and I'm proud of it so I'll tell you even if you don't care" moment. I won the Young Writers contest for my county and I'm going to the capitol soon. Yay me! Okay, here's the story. **

**Chapter 6**

"_PEEERRCYYY!" _

Hazel jerked awake. What was that? Danger. She grabbed her calvary sword and charged to the deck. Hazel jumped the last three stairs and paused. No one was there, but she still heard screams.

"PERCY! I swear to the gods if you don't stop-" Another splash, followed by laughter. Hazel frowned and walked towards the sound, which happened to be near the side of the ship.

"Or what? I think that I could-" A resounding smack echoed with a yelp.

"That's what, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, it's on Wise Girl." Hazel peered over the side and laughed. Nope, not danger. Just Percy and Annabeth having a splash war in the middle of the ocean. Percy was clad in a pair of swim trunks and Annabeth in jean shorts and a bikini top. Where did they get swimsuits? Percy was grinning like a madman as he bombarded his girlfriend with water. Annabeth was desperately trying to catch him off guard but hey- he was the sea god's son. He had an advantage.

_Hmm,_ Hazel thought _Maybe I should join-_

"CANNONBALL!" A blur went by her with an excited yell.

"Ah, Le-!" A gurgling sound

"LEO! YOU JUST LANDED ON MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Sorry, Annabeth. I think he'll be alright. Unless he's unconscious and he just floats to the bottom of the ocean, maybe he'll get short-term memory loss. Then he'll live out the rest of his days as a fish-"

"Leo-"

"Marry a nice catfish-"

"Leo-"

"Have a couple fish babies-"

"Leo-"

"Name half of them Leo Jr-"

"LEO!"

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"YOU'RE STILL ON TOP OF HIM!"

"Oops. Hehe, sorry Perce."

"No problem Leo. Hey, do like sharks?"

"Do I like-? EEK!"

_Kids. _

**The End! I hoped you liked it! Please review! **

**-Ash out.**


	7. Not a Chapter, Just a Notice

**Hello people who actually read my story. I am NOT stopping this story nor is it on hiatus. I just wanted to tell you people that I am running out of ideas. I still have some but I would like some more. This is where you come in. If you have an idea:**

**1. PM me and tell me what it is. **

**2. Leave a review with your idea**

**If you don't have an account leave a fake username or something so I know how to give you credit. **

**Until next time when the next chapter randomly appears, **

**-Ash out**


	8. After the Fall

**Okay, since I got a couple of reviews saying, "Percabeth in Tarturas" this will be Percabeth in Tarturas. Hope you people like it. **

Chapter 7

Darkness. That was all I could see. Darkness all around me. I felt the hard, grimy, ground beneath me. The air was stale and freezing. I lay facedown, trying to control the pain in my leg. I'd probably be hurt worse if it wasn't for- Percy!

"Percy!" I tried to call out but it came as a hoarse whisper.

Oh, gods. That idiot! He took the impact and now... and now I can't find him.

_"Annabeth! Annabeth, it's okay. We're together and nothing is gonna stop that, I promise." Percy whispered as he clutched me to his chest. "We are going to find a way out and defeat Gaia. She can't-" _

That's when we hit the bottom. I remember that-that sickening _crunch_ before I passed out. Oh, gods. I struggled to my feat and only fell twice. I called out his name, again and again. No answer. It felt like I yelled for him for a century. Halfway through my search I started crying. Not silent tears, horrible, heart-wrenching sobs.

"Percy! Percy, where a-are you? You p-promised! I d-don't want to lose you a-again. PERCY!"

Where was he? I dropped to my aching knees and sobbed.

* * *

Pain. That was all I could feel. Pain and the cold air. Something sticky was covering my torso. I think it might be blood. I couldn't think at all through the pain. It was unbearable. It felt like I was in a volcano, with giants with razor-sharp feet stepping on me. Why did it hurt so much?

"I-it... 'urts. St...op. H-help, n-no mo' hur'..."

I heard something. Maybe. I couldn't tell.

"Percy." It sounded so faint, so far away. Maybe it was mom. Yelling at me to wake up for school. She was probably sitting at our small table, working on her next writing piece. Smiling at my unwillingness to get up.

"Percy." It didn't sound like mom. Maybe it wasn't her. But who else could it be?

**I hope this turned out ok. **

**Send in more prompts! **

**-Ash out**


End file.
